


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Is that a thing, Langst, M/M, Pidge is an evil mastermind, Take pity, also this is gonna be angsty for everyone, and longer chapters, hopefully it'll have a happy ending, hunk is the ultimate mom friend, idk anymore, im just rambling now, it's how i learn, kinda background shatt, klance, please do critcize, road trip?, sometimes I forget this is supposed to be langst, this is my first published
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is longing (you see) for his team. Ever since they got back to Earth, he's been longing for the adventures with his team. When they do return, things are off.





	1. (Maybe Not) Home

“That’s it.” Shiro said. “Zarkon is dead.” The paladins looked at each other in wonder. Everyone was worn and tired, but alive.   
“We can go home.” Lance breathed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been six months since they got back to earth. Lance’s entire family had thrown a welcome back party. He, of course, couldn’t tell anyone what happened, but he made up some story about kidnapping and how he escaped. 

Lance did tell the little kids what really happened. How he saved a champion with his two best pals, and the rival that stole his heart. The adults just chuckled at him, while imagining the scene themselves.

But Lance’s PTSD was getting worse, and he spent many a day up in his room, moping. He hadn’t waited to say goodbye, rushing off to see his family. He hadn’t figured out how to stay in contact with the other paladins, only saying a quick, “see ya!” 

He could always go back to the garrison. Every one of them had been there at one point or another. 

He sighed, flopping onto his bed. Now Lance was homesick for his space family. He would forever be homesick. Missing his family, missing the paladins. It seemed to be a never-ending circle. Except for when he was with Keith. 

Keith, with his violet eyes and smile brighter than the sun. Lance didn’t know how he fell in love with Keith. It just kind of happened.

“Pull your head out of the clouds, lover boy.” He thought. 

Lance lay there on his bed for what seemed like forever, when he felt a pull in his gut. “That can’t be Blue,” He thought with excitement. He pulled open his window, nearly breaking it. Outside was his team, his friends, his lion. 

“GUYS!” Lance shouted. 

“Get your butt down here! We have a galaxy to save!” Keith shouted. Lance ran down the stairs, whooping and yelling. His friends were really, truly back. He stopped to kiss his mother, and dashed outside. 

“What do we need to do? Kill some evil plants? Help an underdeveloped planet? Zarkon had a son? The hot space mermaids miss me?” Lance exclaimed. The gang was back, space family and all. Even Rover was there. 

“You’d actually be right Lance.” Allura said, a darkness in her eyes. “However, we don’t need you.” She said frigidly. 

“W-what?” Lance stuttered, not believing his ears. These were his friends. Especially Allura. They were friends, right? 

“You are nothing to us. We have everyone we need on this team. We just came to tell you.” Shiro poked Lance harshly. “You’re nothing but a seventh wheel.”

“You guys need me though, I mean, who’ll pilot the blue lion?” Lance tried. He knew this would happen though. 

Pidge scoffed. “Honestly, you’re so dumb. I can’t believe I ever hung around you. You couldn’t tell me what a flux capacitator is.”

“Pidge…” Lance mumbled with a look of despair on his face. “Hunk, help me out here?” 

“Lance, you couldn’t be more annoying. Pidge is such a better friend. Someone who will understand me and not complain until the end of time.” (A/N this is probably why I’ve got a C in English.) Hunk snapped. 

“Guys?” Lance said, in a world of hurt. His friends were turning him, one by one. “Keith?”

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith grumbled. Everyone else faded away. Lance didn’t know why, but at that point he didn’t care.   
“Keith? Look, I love you. Even though the rest of them left us, you’ll stay, right?” But Lance’s confession sent Keith to the edge. 

“You love me?” He asked, disgust all over his face. “That’s sad. And you thought I could love you back. How pitiful.” Keith turned away. “Who could ever love you?”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. Now he almost wished they’d never come back.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a couple of visitors. It's two of his teammates, trying to piece up the team because of a weird text from Shiro.

“Lance?” His youngest sister says as she enters his room. Her soft footfalls make no noise on the carpet, her long hair swaying as she walks.   
“Hey Aleja. What’s up?” Lance asks her.   
“There’s people downstairs. They say that they want to talk with you.” Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Please don’t go away again. I’ll miss you too much.” “Hey, Hey, don’t worry. No matter where I am, I’ll always love you, ok kiddo?” She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Lance was close to all his siblings, but especially Aleja. From the moment she was born, he had adored her. With her huge goofy smile and never ending kindness, who wouldn’t?  
“Aleja? Did you go and actually get Lance or are you two talking again?” Their mother called from down the stairs. “His friends say it’s kind of urgent.” He could hear a hint of concern in her voice.   
“Coming Ma!” He shouted, before bounding down the stairs. “Who-” Lance started to ask, but then he saw who it was. “Pidge! Hunk!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, before tackling them with hugs.   
“Hello to you too Lance.” Pidge grumped, but she was secretly happy to see the idiot. If you had asked her though, she would have dumped your deleted search history on all your social medias.   
Meanwhile, Hunk was sobbing. Like, noisy, wake up the neighbors, sappy movie sobbing. He’d been sobbing for weeks about the entire team, and poor Pidge got the butt of it all, since her family was staying with his while they got back on their feet. “Lance-we sorry-didn’t forget phone-we swear we didn’t forget you-”  
“Hunk, would you do us all a favor and shut up?” Pidge snapped.   
“Where’s the rest of the team?” Lance asked, the grin sliding off his face. He looked around if they could be hiding behind Hunk. (Spoiler: they weren’t.)  
“We got this cryptic text from Shiro saying, “Gather the team.” But it was a burner phone, and I couldn’t find any other way to trace it. So, we thought the next best thing was to gather the team. But so far, other than you, all we’ve found is a lot of random Disney stores and a lot of lame landmarks.” Pidge grumbled.   
Lance scratched his head. “Wait, how did you get here? Hunk lives in Reno Nevada. That’s like 8 hours.”  
“And about 4 minutes.” Hunk sighed. “We took my Uncle Jason’s van. We got pulled over a few times cause it’s black and unmarked except for the license plate. Well, last time I checked it had a license plate.”  
“Lance Rodriguez, I want you to explain everything right now.” His mother said with a stern tone and hands on her hips.   
“You know, how I was, um, kidnapped?” He gestured wildly, trying to keep his story realistic. “We, um, I guess, bonded? And I forgot to get their numbers, so me and Hunk, this is Pidge by the way, need to find them.” He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
Normally, Mia Rodriguez would tell her son a firm no. She’d have less helping hands, it’d be too dangerous, the whole lot. But his father had the same look in his eyes when he wanted to travel the world. She had said no then, saying that he needed a steady job and a family. He reluctantly agreed, but after 19 years, he got tired of all that, so he took his new girlfriend and left.   
“Just know that if you die, your abuelita will beat your culo in the afterlife!” She called over her shoulder as she strolled out of the kitchen.  
“Lance, your mother is fabulous.” Pidge claimed with starry eyes. Hunk breathed a sigh of relief next to her.   
“Three down, two to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like Lance's mom? Cause I SURE DID. Also, sorry if any of the Spanish I use means something completely different from the context, I've been using google translate. Yes, it's a stupid idea, but it's 11:18 and my mom's yelling at me to go to sleep. Little does she know I was up till three last night. SLEEP SCHEDULES ARE FOR THE WEAK
> 
> PS sorry the chapters are short. hopefully they'll get longer, but until then IM SO SORRY


	3. Spilled Secrets and Spilled Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just filler. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are in the car, and Lance is feeling a little neglected.

“Wait, so Matt has a crush on Shiro?” Lance asked in astonishment. Hunk was driving, and Lance was supposed to be the navigator, but of course, he wasn’t paying attention at all. He had lost focus hours ago. Pidge was in the back, on the floor with laptop in hand, doing who knows what. How she was even on Wi-Fi, Lance wasn’t sure, since they were currently in the desert.

“Shut up!” Pidge hissed. “If he finds out I told anyone, I’ll have a meeting with his favorite tesla coils!” Since Matt got a hold of some tesla coils that a collage threw out, and he’d been experimenting on Pidge if she told his secrets. (A/N No, Matt’s not abusive, he just chases Pidge with the bolts.)

Then Space Mom™ spoke up. “At least it’s not as bad as Lance pining after Keith.” Hunk called from the front seat. He tended to tell the team secrets, but only with people he knew should know.

“HUNK!” Lance exclaimed. “Who knows what the little she-devil will do?” He glared at her, and she eagerly glared back. The two had been going for only a few minutes when Hunk had to intervene.

“It’s Pidge.” He said, deadpanned. He never understood why Lance couldn’t just be more open with his secrets. However, Hunk is bad at hiding his secrets, so he’s not one to talk.

“Exactly!” Lance screeched. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember when those two got so close. Hunk was the one person Lance could trust to keep his secrets safe. But here he was telling them all to Pidge. When did that start happening?

“Oh pu tuhs.” (A/N it’s shut up backwards, peasants. JK I LOVE YOU ALL.) Pidge snapped. “The worst thing I’d do is post your search history on all your social medias.” Ignoring the gasp from Lance, she went on. “You think that heart eyes Rodríguez is bad? ‘Hey Katie? Got any pictures of Shiro? Maybe when he’s training? No? Not even shirtless?’ The boy has a problem and he won’t shut up about it.” She just rolled her eyes, but the boys were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

Hunk had to pull over he was laughing so hard. “I’m so glad I’m not your sibling Pidge, cause you can be EVIL.” He told her once he had calmed down. She swatted him for good measure. The two were getting closer and closer, and Lance was starting to feel a little pushed out. He knew they weren’t doing it on purpose, but feelings happen.

“Keep driving, or we’ll never get to the Broganes place. That is where you’ve been headed, right?” Pidge asked, poking her head in between the two front seats. “Guys?” She asked again when she got no response. 

“Pidge, how would you like to be the new navigator?” Lance asked, before throwing himself in the back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bathroom break!” Hunk yelled as he pulled into a gas station, hoping to wake up both kids, since they collapsed during the past 4 hours, but only managing to wake up Pidge.

She stirred, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep while trying to navigate, so she muttered directions that would’ve sent them to Mexico in her unconsciousness. So, thank goodness, Hunk ignored her after she told him to drive towards the nearest Dairy Queen.

Meanwhile, Lance, who was still asleep, was muttering to himself. “Papa, don’t leave…” He was curled up in a ball on the floor of the van, and he looked freezing. He was almost shaking, and he was muttering about jerk girlfriends and lonely mothers.

Pidge wrinkled her eyes in confusion, so Hunk explained. “He must be having a nightmare about his father leaving again. He used to get them all the time.” He shook Lance a couple times, hoping to wake him. “Lance, buddy.”

He shot up, freaking out. He grabbed at the nearest person, who happened to be poor Pidge, and clung to her tightly, before realizing what he was doing. “Sorry! Please don’t kill me!” He put up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Chill, we’re just getting out for a bathroom break. Nothing to die over. Well, except your hair.” She assured him, patting his head. Lance took a deep shaky breath, then bounced back to his normal self. 

“Wait, what do you mean my hair!?” He exclaimed, before searching for the nearest reflective surface. He gasped, his hair sticking up in at least six different directions. “I’ll fix it in the bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, slightly longer chapters! I plan to have an angst build up, since how much angst can you have in a road trip without going completely out of character?I don't hate Hunk and Pidge, I just haven't had a chance to stretch their characters. Sorry that Pidge comes off as an evil twat and Hunk seems like he's there to comfort Lance. I swear I'm making it more detailed, and there's probably a plot. Right now they just have to find Shiro and Keith. Keith just might be closer than you think. THERE'LL BE MORE AND IT'LL MAKE MORE SENSE I SWEAR


	4. Farther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filler, with a bit more Langst. I probably should've edited this, but I haven't posted in forever, so oh well.

“Wait, Matt has a crush on Shiro?” Keith asked. He was sat in the back with Lance, who was chewing on red vines. (Cause twizzlers are for losers.) And of course, Hunk’s still driving.

“Lance!” Pidge screeched. She was once again navigating, since the rest of them trusted no one else. And apparently, she had Wi-Fi, so they used that over a map. Hunk was super happy, since the map was much bigger than a small laptop.

“Everything makes sense.” Keith said with wide eyes as Pidge tried to beat Lance from the front seats. “Matt won’t stop texting me to take pictures of Shiro. Every. Day.”

“Wait, you guys got each other’s number’s? When did that happen?” Lance asked, suddenly feeling left out. He knew he should’ve waited, stayed with them, but he was selfish, thinking only about himself, and now here he was feeling left out again.

“Some of us did, until Matt broke my phone spamming me.” Pidge grumbled. “An old phone like that can’t handle four hundred memes a day.” She pouted while Keith and Hunk snickered. When they had saved Matt, everyone wanted to hang out with him, because he was hilarious. Even Lance couldn’t disagree. He had been left out of many castle discussions because his jokes paled in comparison to the miraculous Holt.

Hunk suggested they turn on the radio, and Pidge suggested some form of dubstep. But Lance wasn’t listening. He could be so stupid. Look how well Hunk, Pidge, and Keith got on without him. They were having fun and being silly without him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Where are we headed anyway?” Lance asked as they traveled back down to Southern California. He fell asleep halfway through, and no one bothered to wake him for a few pitstops. 

“Don’t you pay attention more? We’re headed to the place where we found the blue lion.” Keith snapped. Lance had noticed that Keith’s cool demeanor he had when they picked him up had changed. It was probably Lance's fault. He tended to make everyone on the team annoyed. 

“Psh, of course, I was just checking to see if you knew.” Lance brushed off the comment, smoothly, in his opinion, but not in everyone else’s. Hunk and Purge exchanged worried glances, but Keith was oblivious.  
Pidge and Hunk had a silent fight, to see who would talk to Lance, with Pidge losing. “Lance, can I talk to you in the back of the van? Keith, you can help Hunk drive.” 

Both boys grumbled but complied. “What's up, my main pigeon?” Lance asked loudly when they got to the back. 

“Shut up!” Pidge snapped. “Why do you always have to be so loud?”

“Sorry…” Lance muttered.

“Are you feeling ok? I mean, you’ve been acting odd. Odder than usual.” She tried to be kind, but it came off as awkward. “Not that you being odd is a bad thing, just that it’s different, than you usually act, I mean. You know?” She asked with an uneasy smile. 

“I guess.” Lance mumbled. “I’m fine. Totally fine. Obviously. Duh. What would make you ever think otherwise?” He gave her a flirty smile before climbing back to his seat. Pidge just shook her head in disbelief before climbing to the front of the van, where Hunk was dying of laughter.

“Did you hear?” Hunk asked, as he tried to catch his breath. “Keith made the funniest joke since Pidge fell in the trash shoot!”   
Pidge pouted and muttered, “I was trying to follow Rocket.”

“Aside from that, are you sure we’re talking about the same Keith? The one who doesn’t understand the concept of a cheer?” Pidge asked. “Are we sure he wasn’t replaced with a funny human?”

Hunk was laughing harder than he had ever seen him laugh. He’d never laughed like that at any of Lance's jokes. 

“Tell the joke again. Please!” Hunk asked Keith as he was snickering. 

“What joke?” Keith asked innocently. He had puppy dog eyes that were just killing Lance. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like it, and always criticize. This is gonna be long, but I hope you guys like it.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk what I'm doing, but please tell me what i can fix and stuff, it's how i learn. comment whether you like this or don't, and suggest anything.


End file.
